Courtroom of Anime: Love Nectar is Blind
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A Shimoneta/Shimoseka Fic. The return of Courtroom of Anime, as in this episode, Tanukichi Okuma wants legal action for Anna Nishikinomiya's "Love Nectar", as long as Ayame Kajou DOESN'T make a scene with lewd phrases. Rated M for explicit language, mild violence, and suggestive themes. Miz-K Productions's 2017 Fanfic of the Year!


**_The following fic you're about to see is fictional, but also factual. DO NOT attempt to redo or reboot any scenes or styles, without express written consent.  
Also, do NOT hate me for what I am about to do in this fic series.  
This fic is inspired by Taylor Enterprises, for "The Courtroom of Randomness". DO NOT attempt to steal or copy his work, or face severe penalties.  
Enjoy the fic._**

* * *

 ** _Due to massive cussing and uncensored words,  
Viewer Discretion is Advised…_**

* * *

Outside, in a brisk cold afternoon, in the city of Middle of Nowhere, USA, there was a huge white marble courthouse, located in the middle of downtown.

 _You are about to enter the courtroom of Judge Orville P. Gumball. The people are real… The cases are real… and the verdicts are final, so you better deal with it, since it's HIS rule, or else he'll send your butt to the slammer!  
You're about to enter… **The Courtroom of Anime!**_

* * *

 _Courtroom – Monday, Jan. 16th, 2017 – 10:00am_

* * *

A man in a black robe, with no hair, banged his wooden gavel on the podium, as he called out, "Order in this courtroom!"

The clamoring continues, as the judge pounded his gavel, again.

( _Penn_ ): **SHUT! THE FUCK! UP!**

Silence is made, as the judge said, "Thank you. We do not want the year to start off rowdy. Happy New Year, everyone, and welcome again to another edition of _The Courtroom of Anime_. Well, 2017 isn't how we're supposed to plan. Donald Trump is close to being President, and already, trauma and disaster occurred. Also, it's already the 16th, and a famous celebrity has just died, just now! I'll explain it at the end of this fic.  
Now, without further ado, bring in the guilty fuckers!"

Two people walked in. One has short white hair, wearing a gray uniform and navy blue skirt, and with her hips shaken. The other was tall, with long black hair, a feminine figure, and a white coat with a yellow armband on her left sleeve. Another duo of people appeared, one was female in long black hair, done in a braid, glasses, and big breasts. The other was male, with brown hair, and wearing a gray blazer and dark blue pants.

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _I DO NOT own "Shimoneta", who makes its Miz-K Fics Debut._

" _The Case of Tokioka Academy vs. Anna Nishikinomiya_ will now come to order." The judge explains, "According to the plaintiff, Mister Tanukichi Okuma, he was sexually abused by the defendant, Miss Nishikinomiya, for forcing him to drink her _Love Nectar_. Is that correct?"

Ayame Kajou said, "Correct, sir. My name is Ayame Kajou, and I will be defending Mr. Okuma. I am the Vice-President of the Tokioka Student Council, and Anna's best friend."

Oboro said, in a monotone voice, "My name is Oboro Tsukimigusa, and I'll be Miss Anna's defense."

The judge asked, "Are you a robot?"

"No, sir." Oboro said.

"Then start speaking normal, you crazy old lady!" The judge roared, "Now then, Miss Anna, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

She was halted, as the judge said, "NO! I guess not! Because I refuse to let you speak, for the moment! Also, because the plaintiff needs to explain the story, first."

Ayame bowed and said, "Thank you, your honor."

She explained, "Ladies and gentlemen of the courtroom of anime – _Hentai and all_ – I was to speak on behalf of my client, who was badly abused by our President."

She held up a pink cellphone and said, "By the way, I like to have from fruits in my cock-tails."

Tanukichi growled, "You're not helping…"

Ayame continued, "Sorry. _Butt seriously_ , and that's a _big butt_ , my friend and client is being harassed by our President, for her role of giving him some of her _Love Nectar_."

Anna cried, "OBJECTION! Yes, Ayame, that is correct! But it's because I have-."

The judge pounds his gavel and said, "OVERRULED! Continue, Miss Kajou!"

Oboro raised her hand, "If it pleases the courtroom, may suggest that Miss Kajou refrain from lewd comments?"

Ayame nodded, "My apologies, your honor. I sometimes go all-out, strapped on and going all the way."

She added, holding her cellphone, "Believe me, I'm very anal on my remarks."

The judge boomed, "SUSTAINED! Miss Kajou, limit your sexually lewd comments, until later on."

"Yes, your honor." Ayame bowed, "I am sorry."

"Continue." The judge said.

Ayame said, "Anyway, as you recall, in _Tokioka Academy_ , Mr. Okuma was foolishly given disgusting Love Nectar from our President. See, it all started when we learned of a stalker is stalking our President. It later reveals that she was attacked by three stalkers. Mr. Okuma saved the day, but… _And that's a huge butt_ … Mr. Okuma suddenly fell onto Miss Anna, and pressed her on the lips, pressing them like kissing the Super Bowl Trophy."

The judge said, "Anything to add, Miss Oboro?"

Oboro said, as Anna was embarrassed, "No further details."

The judge asked, "What happened next?"

Ayame said, "To explain the full story, I call Mr. Tanukichi Okuma to the stand!"

Tanukichi was in the seat, as he said, "Ayame, please try not to make a scene."

Ayame smirked, "Believe me… I'm not."

She held her cellphone up and smirked, "You're so going to end this _cum-chewer_!"

He roared, "SHUT UP!"

 **BANG!  
** The judge banged his gavel and yelled, "Mr. Okuma, refrain from shouting!"

Oboro said, "Your honor, also, have Miss Kajou's remark stricken from the record."

The judge said, "Denied! I did not hear her, and she's saying lewd words, even Miz-K Takase cannot say on the air. The N-Word remains taboo, anyway. Proceed."

Ayame asked, "What is your name?"

"Tanukichi Okuma."

"Occupation?"

"Student Council member in Tokioka."

Ayame said, "On the night of when Miss Anna gave you her _Love Nectar_ , Mr. Okuma, what happened?"

Mr. Okuma said, "Well, I think it's better I explain it from the beginning. It all started when we learned of a stalker. At first, we thought it was Otome Saotome, but sadly, it wasn't her. Luckily, we found out that many are trying to make out with her. But after saving her, I stumbled onto her and pressed her lips. Days later, I got an envelope, filled with some gooey clear substance."

She asked, "And pray tell us, who was it from?"

He said, "Well, it was from nobody, since I don't know who it was. But one night, when Otome and I were spying on the stalker of my own, we learn that it was Anna, leaking Love Nectar… from I don't even know where!"

He sobbed, "It was horrible! She was about to rape me, licking me, caressing my body, and even ripped my clothes off! But before the love-making happened…"

Anna roared, "YOUR HONOR, HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH, BUT WITH JUST!"

He banged his gavel and roared, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! Continue, Mr. Okuma."

Tanukichi wept, "But afterwards, I was passed out, and her panties were on me, while I was violated by her Love Nectar and her love making… And then you showed up."

Ayame held up her cellphone and said, "Only because I caught you at a bad time, and I saw my very first penis!"

He yelled, "OH, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? YOU RAN INTO ME!"

She explained, "Your honor, I happen to run into a naked Anna, during that night, and was shocked to see her in an embarrassing situation…"

She held her cellphone up and said, "And I saw his huge dick, bare and long! This was the first time I EVER saw such tube steak in my life! Cock-yeah, pussy~!"

Tanukichi yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH, OR YOU'LL GET US ARRESTED!"

The judge asked, "Miss Kajou, is that true? You said you saw his (BEEP), and you were a bit frightened?"

Ayame said, "Well, sure. Because I was traumatized over seeing it, for the first time."

She clutched her fist, with her thumb between the index and middle finger, "That's a win-win~!"

He yelled, "NO, IT'S NOT!"

The judge said, "Alright. Your witness."

Oboro said, "No further questions, but Miss Anna just couldn't bear it."

Anna was shaken, as she remembered what happened, while Tanukichi thought, "Oh, man… I'm so going to get hated for this… or killed, if Anna loses…"

The judge said, "Alright then. I'll allow it. And also, Miss Kajou, if you ever use that hand gesture again…"

Ayame did it again, as she asked, "You mean this?"

The judge barked, "That's it! You know what happens when you make such a lewd hand gesture?"

 _(Chris Jericho):_ YOU JUST MADE THE LIST! _  
(The crowd cheers on)_

Tanukichi snarled, "Nice one, Kajou…"

Ayame smirked, "Meh. The List of Jericho isn't affecting me."

Tanukichi barked, "You're SO gonna make me lose this case! And you didn't even make more detail!"

Ayame said, "Chillax, ya pussy. The trial's not over yet."

The judge said, "Miss Oboro, and I'm saying Miss Oboro, because your name is too fucking long…"

Ayame laughed, "Long and hard like a huge dildo."

The judge said, "Exactly. Now, as I was saying, Miss Oboro, who will you call, as your next witness?"

Oboro said, "Yes, your honor. Defense calls Miss Otome Saotome to the stand."

A very short girl in black hair, done in a medium bob, with the same school uniform, walked to the witness box. She was sworn in, as Oboro said, "State your name to the _Courtroom of Anime_."

Otome said, "Otome Saotome, 3rd Year Student of Tokioka Academy."

Oboro said, "Miss Saotome, what is your occupation?"

"I am an artist."

"On the night of when Miss Anna sexually raped Mr. Okuma, where you there in the scene of the crime?"

"Exactly. You see, I was in an artistic slump, and I wanted to study the human body, for more details. While it is stated, lewd pictures are a no-no, in which naked drawings are illegal, I have to try out some new art style. But low and behold, I saw Miss Anna and Mr. Okuma in the living room, melding and pressing, and after Miss Kajou came in, freaking out, my slump ended! But I have not drawn smut, at all. I must retain my artistic endeavors."

Tanukichi huffed, "She's lying to the court…"

Ayame whispered to Tanukichi, "She's obviously covering her facts, since it was how she started drawing porno."

He whispered back, "Yeah, thanks to you… And she even draws by mouth."

"Don't blame me; that really happened."

Oboro said, "Indeed. Any other things you'd like to share?"

Otome said, "Nope. That's all."

Oboro said, "Your witness."

Ayame said, "Miss Saotome, any particular reason why you were in Mr. Okuma's room, at the time?"

"To catch the stalker, and see what he or she does." Otome said, "But it was terrifying… to see Miss Anna there. She was my unrequited love, only to realize that it was all for naught, and I wanted to be with her, forever! But the artistic slump was unbearable! It wasn't until I saw that horrific raping happen, and Anna would reveal herself to be in love with Mr. Okuma! Unbearable!"

Ayame nodded, "Well, your honor, you heard it first. Miss Saotome says that she couldn't bear to witness raping in another boy's home, but that was how she was inspired to draw, again."

Anna asked, "Uh, can I speak, now?"

Ayame barked, "NO! Stay down, and on all-fours, Miss President! I'm not finished!"

She said, "But there was more to the horrific story, and that happened the next day… Miss Anna…"

She then said, as Otome left, "I call _myself_ to the stand!"

Ayame sat down, as she removed her glasses, "My name is Ayame Kajou."

She put her glasses on, and stood on the booth, alternating on each spot, "Now, Miss Kajou, what did happen, prior to the quote-unquote _Love Nectar_ scandal?  
Well, Miss Kajou, what happened was that I found Mr. Okuma and Miss Anna in a bit of a vice, and Anna was sobbing that she was acting very lusty and lost, confused, and very twisted. But she ran off, after getting her clothes, and leaking out her tears… of course, I don't think it was tears.  
Ah, and at the time, you saw Mr. Okuma… uh… Magic Wand, did you?  
You mean the penis? Fuck yeah, I did. His schlong was long and stiff, and all I did was… SCREAM!"

She shrieked, as Ayame, in her glasses, said, "And tell us… What happened next, after you were traumatized?"

She sat back down and said, "The next morning, Anna gave us some cookies, and she fed us some soft and moist treats. Always how she cooks them. It tasted so good, but it does felt familiar."

Ayame halted herself and said, "Alright, I'm done. YOU! Prefect Girl! Anything to say to me?"

Oboro said, "Yes. What exactly were in those cookies?"

"Why do you ask me that?"

"At the time, I was not in the campus. So, please explain to the court of what you tasted… this _Love Nectar_ , as you call it."

Ayame said, "What else? It was called her _Love Nectar_. And, as a matter of fact, she explained it, every time she pressed her frontal hip region, onto the corner of the table, like she was itchy. And even said that she said that it was Love Nectar, which was the secret ingredient. Of course, Mr. Okuma _and_ myself managed to stomach pump the cookies out of us."

He thought, in annoyance, "Oh, please. You'd _enjoy_ the savory Anna Juice! I _didn't_!"

Oboro nodded, "I see. And that kind of lewd cooking was Miss Anna's doing? Well, then, Miss Anna… I call YOU to the stand."

Anna approached the bench, as she bowed, "Finally… I waited my turn for so long."

Oboro said, "Now then, Miss President, on the night of-."

"NOT SO FAST!" A voice cried out.

The _BND Theme_ plays, as Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh appeared, in matching red and black school uniforms. Haruka, a woman in blonde hair, was in a red blazer and black pants, while Michiru, a woman in green hair, wore a red shirt and black skirt. Haruka said, "We came to halt this trial, and say that this doesn't make any sense at all!"

The judge sighed, "Oh, not again. You do realize that this is a _Shimoneta_ fanfic, not a _Sailor Moon_ fic."

Michiru said, "That is correct. We know that there's one common ingredient in Anna's Love Cookies. And her Love Nectar is the key. But that is why we are defending Miss Anna, right away."

Haruka added, "The secret ingredient is to remain anonymous! We had a taste of her cookies, and it was enjoyable."

Tanukichi cried, "HOW IS IT _ANONYMOUS_ , IF IT'S ALREADY **_OBVIOUS_**? AND WHO INVITED YOU TWO WOMEN?"

Michiru said, "We are to defend her cookies, one way or another. Anna has no right to speak the secret ingredient."

Haruka added, "And if you plead Miss Nishikinomiya guilty, we will shit all over your parade; in other words, you are going to get such a BOOM you're going to hear; in other words, we will destroy you!"

Oboro said, "Miss Anna has a right to speak, ladies. Please refrain from your threats."

Haruka said, "Looks who's talking, transvestite!"

Oboro snarked, "Takes one to know one, _Transgender Uranus_!"

Ayame added, "Or should we say… _Hermaphrodite in Your Anus_?!"

The crowd went wild, as they were screaming and hollering at Haruka, after Ayame burned her. The judge banged his gavel and cried, "ORDER IN THE COURT! AND NO MORE TOAST BURNING! And Ayame Kajou…"

Ayame pouted, "I know… **_I JUST MADE THE LIST!_** "

He concluded, "And refrain from your lewd behavior, again, or I'll find you in contempt!"

She grumbled, "Yes, sir…"

Tanukichi growled, "This is your fault. Terrorist…"

She hissed, "Pervert…"

Haruka said, "Before we raise the roof on destruction, Miss Anna-."

Anna barked, "I've had enough! Your honor, there was a reason why my cookies were made with tender love and care… It's because I have feelings for Mr. Okuma! This was the reason I suddenly felt a flowing sensation within me, and I refused to have that man date another woman! Mr. Okuma is mine, and mine alone! I worked hard to stop smut on the school grounds, until Blue Snow showed up! Your honor, and I am not throwing mercy onto you! My mother is head of the Decency Committee, and her law is final! But what I did, back then was horrible and embarrassing, but only because I never felt this way, before, being in love and being very aroused… SO MUCH SO THAT I HAVE HAD TO GIVE MR. OKUMA MY NECTAR! YOU CANNOT ABIDE TO INCARCERATE TRUE LOVE AND PASSION!"

Tanukichi roared, as Anna was bawling, "AW, COME ON! ARE YOU BUYING THIS SOB STORY?!"

Haruka boomed, "Scandalous. But anyway, prepare for pain!"

Michiru held her mirror up and said, "And now, this courtroom is adjourned, but by the powers of Uranus and Neptune! 5, 4, 3, 2-!"

 **KABOOM!  
** Haruka and Michiru were sent flying, by Anna's huge right cross, sending them through the ceiling. They screamed, as they were flying away.

Anna sobbed and said, "Mr. Okuma… I'm so sorry… I won't do anything like that, ever again. But having to side with two women, who are obviously lesbians…"

Ayame added, "…and that Haruka-sama is a man."

Anna asked, "Huh?"

Ayame said, "I read _Sailor Moon_. She's obviously _agender_."

Anna barked, "But how can she-?"

" _They_."

"How can they be in love with that beauty in blue hair? Oh… this world has such romantic mysteries… Right, Mr. Okuma?"

Okuma sobbed in sadness, "Please kill me…"

The judge said, "I'll be the judge of that! Miss Anna, the Love Nectar… What is it?"

Anna sobbed, as she whispered, "My love and romance, flowed out of me, like a raging river!"

She offered the judge a bag of cookies and said, "Here. You can have some, if you'd like. But save some for my darling Mr. Okuma, please."

The judge smiled, "I will, Miss Anna. But first, we must render a verdict. Jury, how do you find _Miss Love Nectar Lady_?"

The jury stood up, as the first juror said, "We find the defendant… Anna Nishikinomiya…"

The jury, as a whole, shouted, " ** _GUILTY!_** "

Anna gasped, as Ayame cackled, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! JUSTICE IS SERVED~!"

Oboro growled, as the judge said, "Before I render your sentence, Miss Anna will receive a minimum of 30 days in the LivE Jail… Also, these cookies you gave me, I'll be sending them to the laboratory, to learn of the Love Nectar ingredient… and its identity. Plus, I'm surprised that Miz-K has finally stopped being prude and say lewd words in his fics, finally. 2017 is a new beginning for this great author."

He concluded, "Now, with that being said, court is in recess for 20 minutes, while the boys in the lab condone and deduce the Love Nectar."

Tanukichi cried, "YOUR HONOR, PLEASE! LEMME SAY ON ANNA'S BEHALF!"

He banged his gavel and roared, "I SAID **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** COURT IS IN RECESS, RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the judge returned, and he said, "Welcome back. Miss Nishi-whatever-your-name-is, Mr. Okuma, stand up!"

Anna and Tanukichi stood up, as the judge said, "Now, as you know, Miss Anna is found guilty, for using Love Nectar in cookies, and raping Mr. Okuma, despite that she fights against lewd and perverted tropes, and an unrequited crush on the plaintiff. Mr. Okuma, your charges towards Miss Anna, after careful configuration, are all dropped! Everyone makes mistakes, even those who have urges!"

Anna cheered, "OH, THIS IS SO SUDDEN~! I'm a free woman!"

Ayame grumbled, "Fuck!"

Tanukichi sobbed, "Why now?"

Oboro smiled and bowed, "Thank you, your honor. While it was a terrible day for the Tokioka Student Body, Miss Anna's reputation has been repaired. And I will add that Miss Anna will _never_ do it again."

Anna apologized and said, "I promise. I won't."

She said to Tanukichi, "Mr. Okuma, let's go home."

Tanukichi sighed, "Why now?"

Ayame grumbled, "Cock-suck… We lose."

The judge boomed, "NOT SO FAST, MISS ANNA! I am not finished. The boys in the lab have revealed the secret behind your Love Nectar. And the results are inconclusive; and _permanently_ inconclusive. However, I have rapid taste buds and tried out your warm and gooey cookies. And so, I beseech to you, Miss Anna Nishikinomiya…"

( _Mr. McMagnus "formerly McMahon"_ ): **YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU'RE FIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRED!  
** (The crowd roars in protest)

The judge hollered, as he was **_triggered_** , " **YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH, HOW DARE YOU MIX YOUR FUCKING CUM INTO THE COOKIE DOUGH LIKE THAT? YOU MAKE ME SICK, YOU FUCKING WHORE! THAT IS SO DISGUSTING! YOU'RE FUCKING GUILTY, GUILTY, GUILTY, GUILTY, GUILTY! GODDAMNIT SONOFABITCH PIECEOFSHIT MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE FUCKFUCKFUCK!** "

Anna wailed, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? You mean my Love Nectar is-?"

Tanukichi and Ayame sighed, "No shit, Sherlock."

The judge hollered, "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GUILTY-GUILTY-GUILTY! I find in favor of Tanukichi Okuma, and I sentence you to 90 days in the LivE Jail, without parole! And you are no longer wearing panties, forever, but rather adult diapers, blocking your vaginal excrement, from consuming and spreading!"

Anna sobbed, "You're kidding me… I can't wear panties, anymore? Mr. Okuma, save me!"

Oboro said, "Your honor, if it please the court, may I make a valid statement about this-?"

He banged his gavel and hollered, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOUR PRESIDENT MAKES ME SICK! AND IF YOU DARE INTERVENE, YOU'RE GOING WITH HER TO THE LivE JAIL!"

Ayame said, "Your honor, in light of our victory, might I suggest that Miss Anna must give a public apology for spreading her… ugh… _nectar_ onto Mr. Okuma and myself? I believe she's too brick-headed to realize what she did, but she does have strong feelings for him. However, I will not overlook her usage of her _nectar_ onto consumables. Before she is given her jail time, Miss Anna must apologize to Mr. Okuma, in front of the student body, and promise to never do it again."

The judge nodded, "Granted. Now, get the hell out of my sight, you disgusting sick freak!"

Anna was being dragged away by bailiffs, as she screamed, kicking her legs, leaking out her " _Love Nectar_ ", "Mr. Okuma! Is there no justice in this world? MY LOVE NECTAR FOR YOU WILL LIVE ON INSIDE ME! DECENCY IS FOREVER, MR. OKUMA! FREE ANNA! **FREE ANNA! I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!** "

The Judge said, "And court's adjourned! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to vomit out Miss Anna's Love Nectar tainted cookies from my bowels. Cue the _End Label_!"

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _The following fic you just saw was a "Shimoneta" fic, which is heavily uncensored, thanks to Ayame Kajou's cellphone. So, expect a few more fics of her, and some Shimoneta fics in the near future. I'm not saying when, and I apologize for using vulgar and lewd words. But that's how it is, since I grew interested in the anime "Shimoneta". Please note that this fanfic is for fun and for entertainment purposes and does not reflect towards the characters from the original fandoms.  
Thank you, and enjoy my next work._

* * *

 ** _Added Miz-K Note:_** _Miz-K Takase, and the rest of the staff and cast, would like to take this time and honor WWE Hall of Famer, Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka, who passed away Sunday, January 15th, at the age of 73. Snuka is a WWE Hall of Famer, who is best known for his feud with Don Muraco, and his famous dive off the top of the steel cage at Madison Square Garden in 1983. Snuka was also the father of WWE Woman Wrestler, Tamina.  
Miz-K Takase would like to pay condolences, since at the time of writing this fic, he is a wrestling fan, and was surprised, among the WWE Universe, to learn of Snuka's passing.  
Rest in peace, Superfly._

 ** _This fic is in tribute of:  
_** _Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka  
(Real name: James Reiher Snuka)  
(1943-2017)_


End file.
